


Happy (End) Masseuse

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Melisandre of Asshai, Conversations, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Massage, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oil, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Control, Simultaneous Orgasm, Table Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, implied bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Theon Greyjoy gets back pain, so he goes (on Robb' suggestion) to massage parlor, owned by hot redhead MelisandreExplicit smut
Relationships: Melisandre of Asshai/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Happy (End) Masseuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts).



"Hello sir, my name is Melisandre and I'll be your masseuse today," Melisandre said in a very happy tone.  
Theon looked up. He was sitting on a table with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was very nervous about this,  
but his pal Robb talked him into going to get a massage. His exact words were; 'Dude, you're so fucking  
stressed. You're going to get like a damn heart attack if you don't do something.Go get a massage and you'll feel  
better.'  
So here Theon Greyjoy was to get a massage. He looked at the girl, Melisandre and saw she was about twice his age and in  
very good shape. She had lovely red hair and great perky breasts, about a C to a D cup if he had to guess. She  
wasn't very tall, but he wouldn't call her petite either. More of a medium-build and she was as gorgeous as all get  
up really.The kind of girl you seen on billboards or in magazines. He wondered briefly why she was a masseuse and  
not a model of some kind.  
"Um, hi.This is my first time so I'm a bit nervous," Theon said.  
"No need to get nervous Mr. Greyjoy. I'm a professional and I know what I'll be doing." Melisandre chirped.  
"Great, and you can call me Theon if you like. I get enough Mr. Greyjoy at school from my teachers." Theon said.  
Melisandre nodded.  
"Okay Theon, you can call me Melisandre. Now why don't you lie down and we'll get started," she said.  
Theon nodded and laid on the table faced down. He then heard Melisandre bustle around for a few moments then he  
felt her hands on his bare back. She had oiled up her hands with some kind of heated oil. It felt amazing feeling her  
strong hands knead all the kinks and knots in his back. He groaned as he felt all the tension get released.  
"You've got some really tight muscles here. What have you been doing?" Melisandre asked.  
"Irecently started up my own business called the Iron Isle." Theon said.  
"Now that's a mouthful" Melisandre giggled.  
"I guess so. I am co-owners with my friend but he doesn't really do any work. So, you could call me the  
owner really," Theon said with his eyes closed.  
He could smell scent of the oils. He couldn't discern what the smells were since his mind was going numb from relaxation. It had been a long time since he had felt this good. Melisandre and Theon chatted about random non-intrusive topics.  
"You know, you're too hot to be a masseuse," Theon commented.  
Melisandre giggled at this.  
"I get that a lot from my clients. But I like what I do and I don't want to change. I know a few friends who are  
models and it sounds so stressful. Not for me," she said.  
"I guess so.Though I don't know anyone who is a model. I do know a girl that looks like a valley California girl, but  
she's a teacher," Theon said.  
"Really?" Melisandre asked. "You seem to have a crush on her."  
"No, but she really loves playing the flirting game with me for some reason," Theon said.  
"I love that game. It's so fun," Melisandre said.  
"Yeah, it is." Theon said with a smile.  
"Okay, I've finished with your back. I am now going to go to your legs. I am going to lift the towel up," Melisandre  
said.  
Theon just nodded as he felt Melisandre work. He then felt Melisandre's hands on his calf. He sighed as he felt  
Melisandre's hands on his legs.  
Time passed and Melisandre had Theon get on his back and she massaged his chest and then his legs again.This  
from the front.  
"Okay Mr. Greyjoy. I have a special thing I do that I only offer to clients who I like. Would you like to hear it?" Melisandre  
asked.  
"Sure," Theon said sitting up.  
"Okay," Melisandre said.  
She then undid the white outfit then she dropped her bra and thong style panties. Theon laid there shocked upon the  
glorious sight. His dick was now standing at attention.  
"Wh-what's going on?" he asked.  
"Well Mr. Greyjoy. I am going to give you a happy ending," Melisandre said.  
"Oh," Theon said.  
Melisandre walked, no, she sashayed over and pulled Theon into a hard, passionate kiss. Theon's hands went right to  
Melisandre's bare skin feeling how soft and smooth it was. He went to her magnificent tits and cupped them,  
stroked them and tweaked the hard nubs. Melisandre moaned as she threw her head back.  
"No need for foreplay, I'm ready now," she said.  
She climbed on to the table and had Theon lay down as she lowered herself down on his pole. She moaned feeling  
Theon enter and stretch her.  
"Oh my god, you're so much bigger than I expected you to be," Melisandre groaned.  
This boasted Theon's ego and he stroked and rubbed Melisandre's hips, tummy and breasts as she rode him.  
Melisandre was having great fun bouncing on Theon. She had her eyes closed enjoying it all. Theon was so big that he  
hit her womb. She'd rotate her hips then grind down to spice things up. Theon groaned as Melisandre really knew  
what she was doing.  
"How many guys have you done this to?" he asked.  
"Not too many. I am very picky in giving this perk too. But the ones I've given it to keep their mouth shut, tip me well  
and always come back for more," Melisandre panted.  
"I can see why, you're very much of the make sure the customer is satisfied persuasion," Theon said.  
"I don't only do it to guys.There are some ladies who need a good rub too," Melisandre said saucily.  
Theon almost blew his load hearing this info. Shit, Melisandre didn't only do this to guys, but girls as well. He could just picture it in his head. He was a guy.They kept going till Melisandre got tired and they changed positions. Theon was on the table sliding in and out of Melisandre. He oiled up his hands with the same oil Melisandre had used and was slicking up her melons and tummy. Melisandre moaned loudly.  
"You've got such great hands," she cooed.  
"Thanks," Theon said.  
He then worked himself harder and faster in and out of Melisandre then he came. Melisandre moaned loudly as she came too.They rested there for a few moments then got cleaned up and dressed.  
"Thank you for coming and please come again," Melisandre said.  
"No problem," Theon said as he walked out whistling.  
He definitely will have to thank Robb for suggesting getting a massage.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
